


(There's) No Time Like the Present

by NobodyKnows_U



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnows_U/pseuds/NobodyKnows_U
Summary: "Marry me."The words flew out of his mouth before he could fully comprehend what he was doing. It came out as a shaken whisper, but everything around seemed to go hopelessly silent. He's pretty sure he heard a few choked gasps but all he could focus on was Buck.Or, Buck nearly dies saving a baby during a call and Eddie ends up asking Buck to marry him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 867





	(There's) No Time Like the Present

**\--**

_He's in love with a reckless idiot_.

That was all Eddie could think of at the moment. He watched as Buck handed the crying bundle in his hands back to the freaked-out, frantic parents who kept thanking Buck with breathless sobs. Hen and Chimney quickly taking point and taking them to the side to examine their injuries. Even Bobby finally released him to go help.

And Eddie swore if he didn’t love that idiot so much, he would have killed him himself.

"Eddie listen –"

"No!" Eddie exclaimed, he clenched his fist tightly and slowly counted to ten in his head. "No. You don’t get to talk right now."

He hadn’t felt this angry in a while. Eddie's pretty sure the last time he was this pissed off at Buck was during the whole law-suit debacle. And that was before he even allowed himself to admit he was only so furious because he was in love with his best-friend, let alone in a relationship with him.

He felt more entitled for his anger this time around. Although he couldn’t quite pinpoint why exactly. Sure, Buck was being his usual reckless self… but it's not like he wouldn’t do the same in his shoes.

They were answering a call about a gas leak explosion at a house. The scene was chaos, the house blazing with flames and concern neighbors screaming in horror. Chimney and Hen got the hose and Eddie and Buck went in, Bobby ordering in their ear to hurry up, that the structure was unstable and the house was coming down at any minute… they barely managed to drag out the unconscious couple out the door when the woman in Buck's arms came to, wailing and fighting to get back to the house, yelling that her baby daughter was still upstairs.

Eddie immediately knew what was about to happen. He was still too slow to stop it. Buck wordlessly handed him the woman and ran back into the flames. Bobby was at his side in a second, grabbing the still struggling woman off his hands with one arm and using his other to haul Eddie back too. All while screaming after Buck who was long gone. Once they were in the yard the officers at the scene took hold of the couple, allowing Bobby to seize Eddie who was about to ran back inside after his boyfriend.

It was only two minutes. But it was an endless torture. The fire was nearly put out by then, but the house slowly began to crumble onto itself. And Eddie knew that the parents' heart-wrenching shrieks would hunt his nightmares for weeks to come. So would Bobby's desperate cries into the radio. In that moment _, he forgot how to breath_.

The amount of relief he felt when Buck finally stumbled through the door – clutching a crying baby tightly to his chest – just seconds before entire house collapsed into itself, was short-lived. Quickly replaced with irrefutable rage.

"Eddie…" Buck tried again, pulling him out of his thoughts, making him focus again.

 _"No."_ Eddie said again, voice raw.

"But –"

Eddie ignored Buck's attempts to get his attention by tagging his hand and just dragged him away harder. He practically pushed Buck down to sit at the edge of the aid-car.

"Eddie –" Buck started, eyes-wide when he noticed his expression, but he was cut short by Eddie's glare. He stayed quiet, letting Eddie roam his hands over him, lingering for a moment over the blood on the side of his head. Buck's face was covered in ash, dirt and sweat.

 _"What were you thinking?!_ " Eddie roared, his hands slid to Buck's right arm, where a large cut bloomed. _He thanked whatever god was out there Buck wasn’t still on blood thinners._ "Oh, that's right, you weren't _pendejo_! Did you even stop to think what could have happened if you were just a second too late? The house was unstable Buck! One wrong move and we would have been pulling you out in a body bag!"

Buck opened his mouth to say something when Hen appeared out of nowhere, shoving Eddie out of the way. Chimney fallowed in tow and they both hurried to check Buck over.

"He had a few minor contusions, nothing too serious." Chimney stated, tilting Buck's head and shinning a flashlight into his eye. "Doesn’t look like he has a concussion."

Hen nodded beside him. "This isn’t too deep, just needs a few stiches." She hummed while putting a dressing on the laceration on Buck's arm.

"Guys you don't need to fuss over me I'm fine!" Buck weakly tried to fend them off, even making a move to stand up when he was nudged back down by Eddie, rather roughly.

"We'll be the judge of that, Buckaroo." Chimney said pointily and jabbed his finger at Buck. "Now let us do our job and sit your ass down!"

"Here –" Hen lifted an oxygen mask and nearly jammed it into Buck's face. "You have smoke inhalation. _Breath_." There was a certain firmness in the order that made Buck take the mask and bring it to his lips without arguing.

Eddie eyed his boyfriend carefully, making sure he took in deep breaths. He noted Hen and Chimney were doing the same thing, he was just about to tell Buck what an idiot he is when their Captain showed up next to them, placing a hand over Buck's shoulder.

"How are you doing, Buckaroo?" surprisingly, Bobby's voice was much softer than expected.

Buck simply gave him a thumbs up, still taking long breaths into the mask.

"Good. Now… mind explaining to me what the hell were you thinking?"

Buck looked like he wanted to protest but Chimney brought a hand to the oxygen mask, making sure Buck wouldn’t take it off. "Cap, I think Eddie already took care of the yelling part." He scoffed, pointing to Eddie with his head.

Bobby turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Eddie shrugged. "I might have."

"Okay then." Eddie swore Bobby was fighting off an amused smirk. "The baby is okay and so are parents, they are on the way to the hospital, and they are more than grateful for your stupidity kid." Bobby turned back to Buck, staring at him with a combination of disapproval and fondness, the way only a parent could. "They wanted me thank you."

Buck nodded and waved his hand as if it was no big deal, and Eddie fought hard the urge to smack him. Even after a year together Buck still managed to hit every single one of his nerves.

"It's was nothing." Buck rasped once Chimney finally let him take off the mask.

Eddie could feel the vein in his forehead twitch, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Buck hesitantly glanced at him and the rest of their team even took a small step back as if fearing what’s about to happen.

"Look babe, I know you're mad… but –"

And Eddie just launched forwards. He cupped Buck's face and titled his head back before smashing their lips together, stopping Buck from finishing the sentence. Buck froze in surprise, hands flying up to grab onto Eddie's hips on reflex, it took him a few seconds before he reciprocated the kiss.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was desperate. Eddie poured all his fears and anger and worry into it, able to taste the ash on Buck's lips but not brining himself to care. And when he pulled back Buck had a dazed expression on his face.

"Huh..." Buck gawked at him. "Is this your new form of being mad at me? Cause I'm not gonna lie… I don’t mind it." He teased. Buck looked like he was about to lean in for another kiss and Eddie wasn't the only one who spotted it because someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. If he had to guess he'd say it was Bobby.

Buck flushed and leaned away, but his hands still holding onto Eddie's waist. "Look Eddie, I'm sorr–"

" _Marry me_."

The words flew out of his mouth before he could fully comprehend what he was doing. It came out as a shaken whisper, but everything around seemed to go hopelessly silent. He's pretty sure he heard a few choked gasps but all he could focus on was Buck.

Suddenly his anger made sense, and it's wasn’t about Buck at all. He was mad at himself, for not doing it sooner. For not realizing how much he wanted it 'till it was almost too late to have it. For the man in front of him – _who was without a doubt the love of his life –_ almost dying, _again,_ for him to realize he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

_Dios, maybe he was the idiot._

He could feel Buck trembling under the hands still cupping his face.

" _Wh–what?"_

The weight of surprise and insecurity in Buck's voice made him want to cry.

"Marry me." Eddie repeated, more firmly and louder than before. One of his hands smoothed down to hold Buck's jaw, making sure he looked him right in the eye, so that he could see just how certain he was.

But Buck remained still with shock. "You're – you're serious?" he croaked out, eyes glazing.

And maybe he should have waited with this epiphany and plan it out, give Buck the proposal he truly deserved… but his mind seemed to be working on autopilot, refusing to listen to reason.

"Very." Eddie nodded. "Pretty sure it's the most serious I've ever been. I don't have a ring, or a big speech prepared… but I am not gonna waste another minute waiting for you to do something else that might give me a goddamn heart-attack to –"

_"Yes."_

Eddie blinked with surprise. Registering that somewhere along the way, he didn’t actually expect Buck to say yes.

"Yes?" Eddie breathed out; he could feel as his body began to shudder.

Buck face split into a radiant grin before his hand moved to pull Eddie closer, resting their foreheads together. "Hell yeah!" he laughed as he leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I just wish you would have waited a little." Buck sighed as they pulled apart, far too soon for Eddie's liking, before pressing his forehead against his again.

Eddie frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because I was planning to propose next week!" Buck explained, out of breath. And for a split-second Eddie was worried he might have to give him the oxygen mask again until he realized he wasn't doing any better himself.

"You were?" And Eddie couldn't even bother disguise how wrecked he sounded.

"Yeah." Buck hand glided to Eddie's bicep, rubbing circles with his thumb. "I talked with Chris, asked him if it was okay. He was so excited; I'm honestly impressed he didn’t blab yet. But yeah… we had the whole thing planned out."

And Eddie wasn’t certain if it was the way Buck fluttered his eyelashes as he looked up at him, or the fact he _fucking_ talked with their son to make sure it was okay, but he couldn’t handle it anymore. If he didn’t know any better, he'd think his heart was about to explode in his chest as he moved in again, pressing his lips roughly against Buck's.

His smile matched Buck's. " _Eres increíble! Te quiero mucho!"_ he murmured as he kept pressing small kisses to Buck's lips.

_"Yo te quiero más…"_

_Yeah, his heart was definitely going to explode._

" _Imposible."_ Eddie hummed against his lips.

Buck looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Shut up, man." He let out a little laugh, his eyes twinkling, sounding so damn happy and Eddie noted he would do just about anything to make sure he never stops.

At that point, Eddie completely gave up trying to hold back the tears. He could partially make out voices behind them talking as Buck pulled him in for another kiss. During the heat of the moment he entirely forgot the rest of their team was still there.

  
"Okay, what the hell just happened?" he heard Chimney ask.

There was weird strangled noise fallowed by a sniff. "I'm pretty sure that was the cutes proposal I've ever seen!" Hen spoke.

"Yeah it was pretty fucking cut– Cap? Are you crying?"

There was a long pause before Bobby's choked out voice answered. "No."

"Holy shit! You are!"

"I'm not. My allergies are acting up."

Hen chuckle came off rigid, showing she was also struggling with her emotions. "Whatever you say, Cap. Don't worry I'm sure Buck will ask you to walk him down the aisle."

Eddie could picture the way Bobby was sending them a dark look, failing miserably while Hen and Chimney dabbled over with laughter. He was a little tempted to turn around and see. But that would mean letting go of his fiancé.

_His fiancé. Dios._

He still couldn’t believe it _. Evan Buckley had agreed to marry him._ He didn’t know what he did to deserve that man, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him go.

**\--**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a little block trying to finish the next chapter of my other story and then I saw this headcanon on tumblr about Eddie proposing after Buck does something reckless on a call and couldn't get it out of my head. So I ended up writing this hoping it would help... besides a proposal fic is always good.  
> Sorry if the Spanish is wrong, had to use a translator online for that...


End file.
